


Lucky

by SAPPHICSANGRE



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Hatake Kakashi-centric, KakaGai - Freeform, M/M, kkgai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAPPHICSANGRE/pseuds/SAPPHICSANGRE
Summary: Kakashi doesn't know how to take compliments.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 30





	Lucky

Gai laughed. But he felt his heart break. 

Earlier that day everything was fine. Kurenai proposed going out for drinks. Everyone readily agreed. They had just been assigned a team and most of the four were stressed. So they gathered around a bar to commiserate the choices that led them here. 

A few drinks in and Kakashi burped and put his hand up. 

“I have the floor.”

Gai looked at his rival with a smirk. Ah this was so him. A clever remark or something that made Gai get chills up and down his spine. 

Kakashi told them about Rin and Obito. He talked about how he had loved them both so much. They were family. 

“And now I have no one. I-” 

Asuma looked at Kurenai with a weird look. Gai cleared his throat. 

“I guess we were only ever rivals in my head then?”

Gai smiled. He always smiled even though he felt like a fool. All of these challenges and their late nights meant nothing? When Kakashi came home disgusted with himself and Gai held him promising he was a good man it was nothing? 

“Hey wait Gai you know that’s not what I mean.” 

Gai shrugs it off keeping that fake smile on. 

“No Kakashi I think you have expressed this multiple times. Honesty is an amazing policy. I will see you all later.” 

Gai leaves some money for his side of the bill. 

Kakashi sat there with a slack jaw. How could he be so careless? How could he speak like that when Gai had loved him and… and when Kakashi fell asleep in Gai’s arms and he didn’t have nightmares. 

Kakashi thought about the times he and Gai would spar. How Gai always knew when he needed a challenge. That Gai was able to read him and there were so no many times when they didn’t need to speak. Gai would just hold him. 

“I fucked up right? That was bad right?”   
Asuma smirked and Kurenai took a sip of her drink. 

“I think you’re understating it.” 

Asuma nods. He looks Kakashi square in the face. 

“Look I know it’s not really not my place but Gai has been in love with you for years. He looks at you the way I like at Kurenai. I think he loves you more. To him you are the best it gets. The best version of himself is when he is with you.” 

Kurenai nods and accidentally makes it worse. 

“One time he got super drunk and he was telling me how your eyes are like stars that guide him. Your smile is like the moon because even when it’s hidden he knows it’s there. Oh hey Asuma remember when he said that Kakashi was basically his soulmate?” 

Asuma’s eyes widened and he nodded. 

“Something about how Kakashi made him feel like he wasn’t a fool. That maybe he could be loved. With all his flaws.” 

Kakashi only sunk into the seat covering his face. He wanted to cry. Looking sullen he stared at his drink as he listened to them relive Gai’s love. 

“Hey Kakashi what’s wrong?” 

“I think we have said too much.” 

Asuma awkwardly nods and looks at Kakashi. 

“We just mean to say that Gai is sensitive especially when it comes to you. He will never tell you because he is scared to lose you. So please pretend like you don’t know.” 

Kurenai smiles at her sunken friend. 

“Maybe next time be careful. What you say to Gai is important because he cherishes all the moments he’s with you.” 

Kakashi nods. After a few more awkward moments they all decide to leave. Kakashi wandered the village. He didn’t get much sleep. At 6 in the morning he knocked on Gai’s door. Well he stood by Gai’s bedroom window and knocked. He turned to see a shirtless and tired Gai. 

“I WANT TO CHALLENGE YOU!”

Gai turns to him and checks the time. 

“Get in here. You didn’t sleep did you? Come to bed I can miss my morning training for a special occasion.” 

Kakashi opened the window. 

“Not unless you accept my challenge.” 

Gai sighed. 

“Kakashi, my eternal rival, I am not in the mood for a challenge. Please just come to bed or leave.” 

“When the moon and stars talk to you, is that how you respond?” 

Gai flinced. He really needed more friends. 

“I think you should leave.” 

Kakashi looks at him confused. 

“Come on Gai I was just joking. Now come.” 

Kakashi had never seen this face on Gai. He looked tired and sad. He didn’t realize Gai took that as mocking. 

“Kakashi I would prefer to be alone right now.” 

Kakashi sighed. He looked at Gai who had red eyes. 

Gai waved him away, closing his window. He had never expected Kakashi to like him. That is why he kept those feelings to himself. He sat in bed and then curled over. Kakashi knew and he was mocking him. Kakashi knew he loved him and he laughed. It was a joke to him. 

Gai’s jaw clenched as his eyes watered. He spent the rest of the day inside. He was lucky to not be meeting with his time for another few days. As it got late Gai went to the kitchen. After not eating all day he had worked up quite an appetite. He hadn’t expected to sense Kakashi outside of his door. Gai had nothing to say. 

All he needed was a day alone. After 10 minutes of no knocking he went back to the kitchen. He tiredly heated some leftovers. 

Kakashi burst through the door and startled a half asleep Gai. 

“Let me speak before I lose it.” 

He picks a crumpled piece of paper from his back pocket. 

“I am in love with you. Saying you are the sun is giving the sun far more credit than it deserves. I was stupid to compleletly ignore all you have done for me. I have never been good with words. I took that line from a book. Anyway uh… you’re home for me. And uh yeah. So uh..” 

Gai smiles wide, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“My rival… I am glad to see you know how to express feelings.” 

Kakashi closed his eyes. He wanted to be annoyed but he looked at Gai with a loving smile and rolled his eyes. 

That’s what he wanted to happen. But he stood by the door for half an hour and left. He was a coward. 

Gai had prepared two plates. When he no longer felt Kakashi he sighed. 

The next time the four of them met Gai had suggested karaoke. Asuma knew exactly what to sing. He got on the mic and sang “You’re Nobody Til Somebody Loves You”. Kurenai was enamored but she occasionally saw her two friends stealing glances at each other. 

“Why don’t you go Kakashi. I am sure you have a great song for us.” 

Kakashi blushed. He began singing. 

“Go ahead you can say its my fault/if it still hurts at all/ I thought one of these days you might call/ when you were feeling small.” 

Kakashi looked at Gai. His words were clearly directed. Asuma looked at the two of them wondering who would crack first. 

“Drowning in my thoughts/staring at the clock/and I know I’m not on your mind.” 

Gai looks down. 

“I wonder what happen if I died/ I hope all of my friends get drunk and high/ Would it be too hard to say goodbye?/I hope that it’s enough to make you cry/And maybe that day you won’t hate me.” 

The song continued and Kakashi decided the wall deserved some love so he stared at it. He hadn’t expected Gai to take the mic so quickly. 

“You’ve got that something that everyone wants/ You’ve got that movie star glow/ You’ve got them asking to have you on their skin/ Even though they don’t know” 

Gai continued his song thinking about everyone else who had wanted Kakashi. He had thought about how Kakashi was a drug and no one wanted him the way Gai did. 

“I don’t wanna check in the Tokyo Love Hotel/ I just want your love all to myself/ Everybody’s staying at the Tokyo Love Hotel/ I just want your love all to myself.” 

When Gai finished he looked hopefully at Kakashi. Kakashi on the other hand looked like he was going to be sick. Gai wondered if maybe he had eaten the wrong thing. But he hadn’t. Kakashi rushed out and Gai finally accepted it. Still he chased Kakashi out. 

“Rival… I am sorry if I made you feel like this. It was never my intention. I would never want or try to hurt you.” 

Gai looked as Kakashi gave him a ‘wait’ finger. 

“Gai-” 

Kakashi looks down. 

“I love you. I have uh… well I’ve wanted to forget everything that has happened. I have tried to erase myself. But every moment I have known your love is a moment I never want to forget.” 

Gai smiles sadly. Any anger he felt towards Kakashi had disappeared in an instant. Kakashi had been scared to love him. 

“When I love people they die. Gai if I lost you I’m not exactly sure what I would do. I think my other half is you. Your brightness brings me out of so many dark nights. You saved me from myself and you didn’t even try.” 

Gai looked at him with watering eyes. He pulled Kakashi in for a tight hug, his tears soaking Kakashi’s mask and clothes. Kakashi couldn’t find any anger or annoyance. 

“Oh rival you don’t even know how much you mean to me. Never forget this rivalry beats all bonds or love.” 

Kakashi laughs a little. Of course Gai would be dramatic. 

“I was making dinner if you wanted some.”

**Author's Note:**

> kakagai is the best ship and also pls take care !


End file.
